build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LunaStar724/Where No Blox Has Gone Before - Chapter 3: On the Ground as it is Up There
Luna Starshine (talk) 12:49, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Prologue Chapter 1 Chapter 2 The following is a fictitious piece of literature and some features suggested here may not be implemented in the actual game. This portion of the story strays a bit from the aspects of the actual game to describe conflict between the two unions, since PvP mode in BABFT is very limited and is not enough to describe actual conflict. build a boat, car, ragdoll, plane, rocket, etc. for treasure 1,767 words, 9,996 characters, 100 sentences, 16 paragraphs A bit easier to read than Chapter 2. The launch made by the Flying Colors was successful. As the FF-1 approached its destination: the moon of Buildboatia, the people inside the shuttle all cheered and celebrated for their mission's success. The landing gear was initialized, and the craft began its landing phase. It was the moment that all Buildboatians have been waiting for. The first Buildboatian ever to step on the moon, who's it gonna be? Among the 18 people on board the FF-1's shuttle, a small microgravity race began. jimk22, who was all the way back on the front of the shuttle, had no chance of outrunning everyone else. Imorta777 and Inamorta777 constantly circled each other in a desperate attempt to get out first. The mods all jumped to the surface of the moon at the same time. It was not known who stepped first, but a mod certainly did. This led to a dispute over the title of who got to step on the moon first. However, this dispute was the least of their problems, for back on the ground, the Tones of Trust have declared war on the Flying Colors for shooting their rocket in the sky and "obliterating" it. The Flying Colors had much more advanced technology and were able to defend themselves, but it was a double threat. The Tones of Trust had built their third missile, the TT-2. It wasn't an analytical device, it was a warship. It was equipped with 12 TNT cannons, and carried a total force of 400 fighting men. This warship was set to launch in about 3 hours, after war was declared against the Flying Colors. The Flying Colors' generals and control panel soon knew about this information from several spies scattered around the Rojo headquarters of the Tones of Trust. The rocketship was set to launch somewhere east of Amarillo, which was Purpura's neighboring country. The Flying Colors' first step to war had begun. 5,000 naval warships. 400 aerial bombers. 1,000 car tanks. 50 ragdolls. Just about 1/4 of the military force in possession of the Flying Colors. This formidable force, nicknamed the "Fleet of Destruction", were all sent to the eastern coast of Purpura, where they would be loaded with all the supplies that they would need in the battle against the forces of Amarillo. The fleet left Purpura about 50 minutes after the declaration of war. They were all set on a course for the western coast of Amarillo. Meanwhile, up in the sky, the 18 astronauts have started drilling deeper into the surface of Buildboatia's moon. What they found was simply stunning: an incredibly high amount of precious gemstones, metal ores, large deposits of sulfur, and lots of other resources. This information was echoed back to the headquarters. The headquarters immediately instructed the 18 people on the moon to construct a moon base as quickly as possible, in the anticipation that they fail to hinder the launch of the TT-2. The next day came. It was 3:20 AM on the western coast of Amarillo. The night was slowly and peacefully ending, when suddenly, several artillery strikes bombarded the ground. It was too dark to see a thing without thermal cameras or night vision goggles. The only thing that gave light was the moon and the constant explosions and gunfire from both sides. Amarillo's coastal force wasn't very powerful, and they had no real time to prepare their water units for the attack since their spotlights weren't functional. Amarillo started falling back after 10 minutes of conflict, a force of over 20,000 men set foot on the coasts of the enemy territory, all equipped with night vision aid, 4 fragmentation grenades, photon death guns, and a liter of gasoline. As soon as these men saw something on the defending area of the shore, they shot at it with their powerful photon death guns. The photon death gun worked in the principle where the photons they were using were hyperconcentrated and focused on one single spot, destroying every single atom in its path, which lead to its characteristic loud bang and its very powerful trail that was caused when the photon beam split the atoms in the air into its elementary components. There was nearly no recoil, but the explosion of the air in front of the firing side sent the shooter's gun drawing back in a similar fashion to how recoil would have worked. The photon beams released an extreme amount of radiative particles, which caused elementary compounds in the area such as water to have a characteristic neon green glow. The photon beam could penetrate things ranging from a sheet of paper to a soldier's helmet. The loud explosion it produced when it was fired put extreme fear to the hearts of the Amarillan force, and they began falling back at a faster rate. Every single building, almost every single artillery position on the defending coast of the Amarillan island, all of it was wiped out. After the decisive victory on the coast of the island, the foot force began pushing forward. Soon after, the air force launched from the carriers stationed near the coast of the island. Afterwards, the car tanks started rolling out into the island, followed by the ragdolls. It was a truly formidable force to behold. The general of the bloc of the eastern coast of Amarillo, 0blasterwreck1245, after the massacre he has witnessed, immediately called to make contact with the headquarters. They described how dehumanizing the force of the Flying Colors were, and how powerful they are. The headquarters made a decision to hasten the briefing of the TT-2 rocketship to prevent it from being destroyed by the forces of the Flying Colors. However, it could not be hastened, and they would have to buy themselves as much time as possible. The clock hit 6:20 AM on the middle of the Amarillan island, where the capital was, where Amarillo would make its last stand before the Purpurans get to the launch site and destroy the rocket. They prepared all their force to fight in this battle. They lined the walls of the city with 1,000 TNT gunners. Behind the walls, there were 2,000 armored vehicle units, and 10,000 men armed with rapid fire laser guns much weaker than that of the photon death beam. As soon as their target was in range, the TNT gunners began to fire. Over 800 TNT were fired each second. In today's world, it would be like seeing hell fall from the sky. In this world, however, the Flying Colors made a way to get rid of flying TNT threats. Shooting at the TNT with the photon death ray would be very slow and inefficient, so about 1/5 of the force was given a gun that looked like a satellite dish: a portable neutron gun. These guns could not do any physical damage to normal objects, but they were able to make volatile compounds such as gasoline and TNT detonate. After the Flying Colors came within 3 kilometers of the walls of the capital, the front lines stopped. From the Amarillans' perspective, it looked like they were going to make an offer of peace in the form of a truce, but in just about 10 seconds of time, all front lines fired photon death beams all at once at all known parts of the wall. 200 TNT gunners were instantaneously taken out. The western side of the wall didn't just come crashing down into the ground. What was left of it flew everywhere in all directions, and soon after the front lines fired their shot, the air force passed over the space immediately behind where the walls used to be, where the armored vehicles and all of their men were. About 100 tons of TNT were dropped, and almost all armored vehicles were destroyed, and 15,000 men were obliterated. Just soon after this happened, the giant looming figures of the ragdolls came into play. Their eyes blasted fire on the ground below it, and their arms fired TNT missiles into the enemies. It was very hard to take even just one ragdoll down, with all its force able to crush an entire unit of armored vehicles. Amarillo resorted to guerrilla tactics after this move in the battle. The ragdolls started to loom over the city, and the foot force pushed through to the east. The forces then split into half: one half to destroy what is left of the capital, and one half to go for destroying the rocket. The naval forces are also maneuvering around the island, to the eastern side, to deliver the remaining force to the eastern coast. Amarillo was in a desperate state. The neighboring country, Verde, decided to help Amarillo by sending 500 air units to its dispersal. However, at this point, 500 air units couldn't do much against the very powerful force that was taking over all of Amarillo. They had to use the air units strategically, when their radars on the eastern coast detected the presence of the naval ships. They sent all 500 units to the eastern coast, and they gained visual of the ships. However, at the same time, the ships gained visual of them. They had to act fast and gun down the ships that were attacking them. Over 150 thruster guns were set to track and bring down the aerial forces. Over 30 ships were taken out when the foot force was able to catch up to the eastern coast. The foot force could see that the rocket was already launching. They made haste and bombarded the rocket with photon beams. The rocket, along with everything that was in it, was destroyed and reduced to dust particles. The aerial units were shot down and were decimated. It was total annihilation for the island of Amarillo. Now all that's left of the Tones of Trust is Verde and Rojo. Rojo's leader immediately called for a truce, for the TT's power couldn't match that of the FC. The truce was accepted, and the seas were relatively peaceful once again. The foot force returned to their normal lives as boat builders and sailers. They rebuilt the city of Amarillo and claimed it as their own. The naval force was withdrawn back into Azulia. The ragdolls were made to act as stationary statues once again. It felt peaceful, despite the conflict that was able to take Amarillo in less than 18 hours. The clock hit 8:40 PM on the capital of Amarillo. The truce was officially signed, and there was relative peace between the two unions once more. Luna Starshine (talk) 12:49, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts